role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Rottweiler Herpes
Rottweiler Herpes (ロットワイラーヘルペス Rottowairā Herupesu) is a skull-faced humanoid Nazi kaiju and an RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Rottweiler Herpes is an extremely vulgar, crass, barbaric and foul-mouthed Nazi monster who swears in almost every sentence. Much like his superior Victory Demon, Rottweiler Herpes is a wrestler and also a dirty fighter. However, his fighting skills are so barbaric and brutal, that it makes Victory Demon's fighting almost look clean in comparison. He also prefers to be leading a gang over wrestling, preferring to fight monsters of the streets. Out of the three Nazi Generals, Rottweiler Herpes is the one who is most likely to keep prisoners and to make deals with others, granted as long as they pay him back with something in a limited time. History Debut: I Did Nazi That Coming Rottweiler Herpes made his first appearance towards the end of the RP where he shot one of his webs at TripGoji's and Sevengar's Space DeLorean, forcefully bringing them down and crash-landing. As TripGoji and Sevengar got back up, they were then greeted by Rottweiler Herpes, who proceeded to advance towards them... You Maniacs! Fight the Brutal Hitman Monster As Rottweiler Herpes advanced towards TripGoji and Sevengar, he then began to rant and curse the two for ruining the Mind Control Beer plan, then saying he would kill them. When Sevengar asked who he was, Rottweiler Herpes introduced himself and announced his name, to which TripGoji and Sevengar then both burst out laughing, as they thought his name was both the most unfortunate and hilarious name they had heard in a long time. Rottweiler Herpes got tired of TripGoji and Sevengar laughing at his name and then he fought back by swinging his mace arm against TripGoji, sending him flying against a cactus. Rottweiler Herpes then grabbed Sevengar by the legs and then swung him around with his one free arm for a bit, before then throwing him down to the sandy ground. Rottweiler Herpes then walked up to the Space DeLorean; Rottweiler Herpes smashed the front hood of the car with his mace before then lifting it and throwing it into the air, sending it who knows where. TripGoji was enraged and then flew towards Rottweiler Herpes. Rottweiler herpes then sprayed some webs at TripGoji, capturing TripGoji in some net-like web. TripGoji tried to escape his way out of the webs, but their sticky and surprisingly hard to tear through; Rottweiler Herpes then bashed his mace hand against TripGoji, sending him rolling over and bleeding. Sevengar rushed in, firing missiles from his fingertips at Rottweiler Herpes, blasting at him hard. In retaliation, Rottweiler Herpes then bashed his mace against Sevengar, also firing spikes from his mace; causing Sevengar to take in major damage. As Rottweiler Herpes then aimed his spiky mace arm at TripGoji intent for the killing blow, a large pack of ShodaiKama then came in, knocking Rottweiler Herpes off balance and steering his attention away to them. Rottweiler Herpes then began to kill the ShodaiKamas, giving TripGoji and Sevengar enough time to escape. As he saw his two targets run off, Rottweiler Herpes cursed them again, only for some more ShodaiKamas to arrive and tackle him. Later on, Rottweiler Herpes called Victory Demon on his status report, stating that he found TripGoji and Sevengar, beat them up severely and wrecked their car so that they would have no way of catching up to the Nazis now. Victory Demon liked what he had heard, but grew disappointed when he had heard that Rottweiler Herpes had not killed them yet. Victory Demon then told him to start killing soon and to not call him back until he had actually killed the two. Rottweiler Herpes understood and the two then stopped their call. Rottweiler Herpes then reappeared to combat TripGoji and Sevengar (and TKT Giant Sea Snake) at some Western-themed town in Arizona, where he then fired a few spikes around their area. TripGoji shot his Full Auto Desert Eagle at him, to which Rottweiler Herpes deflected some bullets back off from his mace. TripGoji then fired his Giant Wall of Text against Rottweiler Herpes, to which Rottweiler Herpes bashed his mace-hand against it, causing an explosion. Rottweiler Herpes then ran up and bashed his mace down to TripGoji's ground, creating a shockwave. TripGoji then hurled Dancing Skeleton at Rottweiler Herpes, causing the two to do battle. However, Rottweiler Herpes was brutal against Dancing Skeleton, forcing Dancing Skeleton to retreat back to TripGoji. Rottweiler Herpes got even more impatient and then shot out one of his webs against TripGoji, lassoing it around him in the legs and then prepared to bludgeon him with it, but TripGoji caught the mace with his hands in time before it could deliver the killing blow; lifting it. Rottweiler Herpes then raised up his mace hand, preparing to strike him down, only for Sevengar to fire several missiles at his back. Rottweiler Herpes roared in pain, staggering backwards. He turned around and faces Sevengar, rushing up to him and then bashes his mace hand against Sevengar. Sevengar was bashed repeatedly, taking in major damage, but then manages to stand up and punches against Rottweiler Herpes. Rottweiler Herpes and Sevengar then wrestle each other, causing some oil, blood and sparks to go out. Rottweiler Herpes then bites down on Sevengar's right arm and then begin to tear and thrash; Rottweiler Herpes then stomped down on Sevengar and repeatedly did so; TripGoji then began to gather up energy in his mouth and scutes... Rottweiler Herpes then sprayed his webs at Sevengar, capturing him in a net and then swinging him around like a garbage bag. TKT Giant Sea Snake then leaped in, extending his tail and making Rottweiler Herpes trip over, losing balance and letting go of Sevengar. At that moment then, TripGoji fired a powerful blast of his Poorly Drawn Crayon Rainbow Atomic Breath at Rottweiler Herpes, blasting at him hard. TripGoji then flew up and repeatedly punched and kicked at him, before then delivering a powerful flying kick at Rottweiler Herpes, sending him down flying off a cliff. Rottweiler Herpes then falls off the cliff the two were battling on and then falls all the way down, then crashing down against the hard, but sandy ground. TripGoji then blasted his PDCR! Atomic Breath and his two guns around Rottweiler Herpes's area, thus starting an avalanche of sand, Rottweiler Herpes then gets hit by a wave of sand, which then knocks the wind out of him and then the sand covers around, defeating him. Arrival of the Führer's Right-Hand Man Rottweiler Herpes made a brief appearance where he appeared at Island X to meet up with the other Nazis in their brief meeting. Rottweiler Herpes brought up his status report, stating that he thrashed the Space DeLorean and Sevengar and gloated that he enjoyed doing it a lot. Victory Demon praised him for this act, but did not like how he was covered in sand. Upon Eisernes Kreuz's dismissal, Victory Demon ordered Rottweiler Herpes to take a shower (as he was stated to be smelling like scorpion dung and was covered in sand). A Golden (Dust) Deal You Can't Refuse Rottweiler Herpes appeared in the RP briefly where he served as the executioner on Island X, where he was in charge of an execution squad and was going to execute Yotandon and TKT Jet Jaguar. However before he and his execution squad could actually get to execute them on site, Gfantis came in and fought them off, also then freeing his comrades. Rottweiler Herpes then did battle with Gfantis, but lost. He was one of the many Nazi monsters who later fled the island. Send Out the Biomonster!! Rottweiler Herpes was one of the Nazi generals present at Victory Demon's board meeting and partook in demonstrating Biomonster's strength, by fighting him. When Rottweiler Herpes hurled his spiky mace arm at Biomonster, Biomonster caught it and punched him hard, sending Rottweiler flying against several walls. Rottweiler then gave a thumbs up in approval. The Unlovely ShannonGoji Rottweiler Herpes made a cameo in the RP where he told Victory Demon now that they had arrived to the Island Z base. Cyber-Manda WIP End the World! Rise of the Golden Dust!! Abilities & Arsenal * Spiky-Mace Arm: Rottweiler Herpes has a massive spiky-mace arm that he can use to bludgeon and bash against his foes. He can use his mace arm to crush weaker opponents or the strongest of materials. ** Spike Launcher: Rottweiler Herpes can shoot out the sharp spikes from his mace like quills and grow back new spikes instantly after they've been fired. The spikes on his shoulder pads can shoot out as well. ** Shockwaves: Rottweiler Herpes can slam his mace down to the ground with so much force that it can send out a powerful shockwave. * Webs: Rottweiler Herpes can shoot out a thick stream of webs from his mouth that can be used to capture or tangle his opponents up with in nets of webs. They are very hard to break free from it seems. ** Guillotine Webs: Rottweiler Herpes can also shoot out webs from his zits on his body that can shoot out webs that are so sharp, they can cut of limbs such as arms or legs. Unlike his usual webs, they do not stick to his opponents. * Extraordinary Jumper: Rottweiler Herpes can jump up to high heights. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Due to his experience in physical fighting and wrestling, Rottweiler Herpes is excellent at hand-to-hand combat. * Enhanced Strength: Rottweiler Herpes has enhanced strength; being able to throw around heavier and bigger kaiju around, being able to burst through rocky walls and throwing the Space DeLorean around with ease. Quotes Trivia * Rottweiler Herpes is the first Nazi General to appear. * Given his design, intentionally poor taste name and characteristics and coming from a post-apoctylptic planet, it's likely he was based off some of the villains from the Mad Max series. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Leaders Category:Aliens Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Demons Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased